creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Prysznice
Każdy obszar we wszystkich zakątkach świata, ma swoje specyficzne, tamtejsze, miejskie legendy, które mimo wszystko z czasem nie zostały zapomniane. Czy są one o nawiedzonym domostwie na obrzeżach miasta, przerażającym stworzeniu które żyje w pobliskim lesie, albo duchu który straszy samotny odcinek trasy za miastem, zawsze jest w tych opowieściach pewne podobieństwo; nikt nigdy nie był w tych miejscach, widział potworów lub ducha, na własne oczy. W każdym pokoleniu znajdą się ludzie, którzy będą twierdzić, że „znają kogoś kogo siostra jego najlepszego przyjaciela brata poszła do tego nawiedzonego domu, który ma 13 pięter i wszędzie była krew, węże i pająki i był on tak straszny, że nikt nie dotarł na jego ostatnie piętro.” Ci sami ludzie będą zaręczać, że historia jest prawdziwa nie będąc zdolnym do przedstawienia żadnego dowodu, bądź podania imienia kogokolwiek, kto mógłby zaprezentować dowód na twierdzenie, po prostu dlatego, że „wszyscy w tej okolicy wiedzą że to prawdziwa historia.” Ci którzy opowiadają historie, ostatecznie przekazują je dzieciom, które trochę je zmieniają, aby nie była ona przestarzała. Ten cykl trwa nadal. Jestem tak sceptyczny jak każdy, jeśli chodzi o te historie, pamiętając jak byłem niczym w amoku, gdy byłem młodszy, ciągle szukając więcej przerażających opowieści o jakichkolwiek miejscach w kraju, w którym aktualnie żyłem. Stworzyłem i rozprzestrzeniałem historie o nawiedzonej pizzerii w Nowym Jorku, zetknięciu mojego „kuzyna” z Jerseyem Devilem, albo o tym jak mój „dziadek” spotkał dzikie, przypominające człowieka, demoniczne stworzenie, w lesie Colorado. Złamałem nawet jedną zasadę związaną z tymi opowieściami, umieszczając mnie jako postać w jednej z nich; z perspektywy czasu, to było ryzykowne, bo musiałem pamiętać, by za każdym razem opowiadać je tak samo. Zaskakująco, nikt nie zażądał dowodów. Lubię myśleć że miałem mały, wspaniały wkład w różne miejskie legendy z okolic środkowo-zachodnich i północno-wschodnich stanów, po których się często przemieszczałem. Zawsze czułem przypływ radości, kiedy przechadzałem się przez szkolne korytarze i mogłem słyszeć któregoś z moich znajomych z klasy, który opowiadał moje historie swoim własnym przyjaciołom, dodając własne elementy, jak w wielkiej grze w "głuchy telefon". Oczywiście wiedziałem, że historie te były fikcją, ale zawsze mówiłem że to prawda, kiedykolwiek ktoś mnie o nie pytał. Kiedy opowiadałem o sytuacji w jakiej się rzekomo znalazłem, radziłem sobie nawet z udawaniem. Mówiłem wtedy roztrzęsionym głosem albo patrzyłem wokoło przerażony. Przypuszczam że ten aspekt mojego dzieciństwa zaprowadził mnie do mojego obecnego kłopotliwego położenia, które to będę opisywał w całości w Internecie. Ułożyłem ten mały wstęp jako rodzaj zastrzeżenia, kierowanego konkretnie do tych którzy będą kwestionować moją historię. Byłem jak chłopiec od lat podnosił fałszywy alarm, ale zapewniam was, że ten alarm nie jest fałszywy. Jak to już widać z mojego wstępu, w latach gimnazjum i liceum przeprowadzałem się wiele razy. Żadne z moich rodziców nie pracowało również w żadnych służbach mundurowych; oni po prostu nie mieli w zwyczaju zagrzewać miejsca na zbyt długo. Przypuszczam ze miało to na mnie jakiś wpływ, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to zbytnio, ani nie krzywdziło. Dorastając miałem naprawdę dobre poczucie humoru. Bardzo łatwo zdobywałem przyjaciół. Często byłem klasowym kawalarzem i przez to, nie byłem zbyt lubiany przez moich nauczycieli. Znowu, to nie był problem, ponieważ, zazwyczaj zanim zaczął się kolejny semestr, byłem już w innym stanie. Moje przyjaźnie często były przelotne, tak samo jak wszelkie pozytywne relacje które nawiązywałem z nauczycielami. Z powodu zdarzeń, które następowały później moja pamięć szczególnie o jednym nauczycielu jest prawdopodobnie lekko skrzywiona, ale postaram się dać najmniej nieobiektywną wersję naszej przyjaźni, jaką mogę. Pan Mays był jednym z moich nauczycieli nauk socjalnych we wczesnych latach liceum. Teraz, gdy jestem starszy, rozumiem jak koszmarnym jest zadawanie się z dzieciakami w tym wieku i szanuję go bez końca za to, w jaki sposób potrafił dogadywać się ze swoimi uczniami. Był jak jeden z nas; mówił jak my, odnosił się do naszej pop-kultury, słuchał fajnej muzyki a czasami nawet przeklinał, kiedy wygłaszał płomienny wykład o historii rdzennych Amerykan albo na inny podobny temat. Nauczyciel który przeklina, nawet trochę, jest uosobieniem słowa „fajny”, dla ucznia pierwszego roku w liceum. Moje wspomnienia o panie Maysie pochodzą głównie ze sposobu, w jaki wszystko robił. Przykład, który jest ciągle bardzo żywy w mojej pamięci, pochodzi oczywiście, z okresu Halloween mojego drugiego roku w liceum. Pan Mays przyozdobił klasę typowymi dla nauczycieli ozdobami, takimi jak dynie z wyciętymi twarzami, karykatury czarnych kotów, uznawanymi za typowe i nudne, przez samolubnych licealistów. Jednak, trzydziestego pierwszego października, kiedy większość nauczycieli przewracała oczami na widok tych wszystkich prawie dorosłych nastolatków, którzy ciągle brali na poważnie ubieranie się w halloweenowe kostiumy, pan Mays pokazał nowy poziom „spoko nauczyciela.” Weszliśmy do klasy i byliśmy zaskoczeni, kiedy zastaliśmy tam zasłonięte okna, prześcieradła zasłaniające mniejsze okna, świece lekko oświetlające salę, pojedynczą, naburmuszoną dynię stojącą na taborecie, który stał przed ławkami. Pan Mays usiadł przy swoim biurku, po prostu obserwując uczniów wchodzących do klasy i zajmujących swoje miejsca. Nie musiał prosić o ciszę, ponieważ kiedy uczniowie wchodzili do sali, byli zbyt podekscytowani żeby rozmawiać z przyjaciółmi, albo zbyt zaskoczeni aby się nimi przejmować. Gdy uczniowie usiedli w ich ławkach pan Mays zaczął mówić. Mówił cicho aby stworzyć atmosferę, a następnie usiadł na krześle obok dyni z wyciętą twarzą, na środku pomieszczenia. „Dziś jest prawdopodobnie mój ulubiony dzień w roku” powiedział monotonnym głosem. „Haloween jest moim ulubionym świętem i chcę wam powiedzieć, dlaczego tak bardzo je kocham.” Jedna z dziewczyn uniosła rękę z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy. „Przesuwam datę oddania waszych prac do następnego wtorku.” Powiedział pan Mays, nie zawracając sobie głowy patrzeniem na dziewczynę, która powoli opuszczała jej dłoń, patrząc na innych uczniów z lekkim zakłopotaniem na twarzy. Klasa natychmiastowo wybuchła cichym wiwatem i pan Mays poczekał chwilę na ciszę. Zaczął jego historię natychmiast, gdy klasa ucichła. Spróbuję powtórzyć tą niesamowitą historię, którą opowiedział tego dnia pan Mays. Sposób, w jaki opowiedział tą historię sprawił że maniacy horrorów zamilkli, a reszta klasy zastygła w przerażeniu. Ta sama dziewczyna która podniosła jej rękę aby zapytać o dokumenty, pod koniec tej historii, trzymała kolana przy brodzie, a na jej twarzy, malowało się przerażenie. Ważną rzeczą którą powinniście wiedzieć jest to, o czym była historia. Różne szczegóły mi już umknęły, lecz nie są one zbyt ważne. Spróbuję opowiedzieć najważniejsze części historii, lecz szczegóły mogą mi się mylić. Zacznijmy od tego, że pan Mays i jego przyjaciele wybrali się na wycieczkę po kraju, po tym jak ukończyli studia. Zabrali samochód, załadowali go sprzętem campingowym i wyruszyli aby zwiedzać kraj przez całe lato. Ich przygoda zaczęła się w Poconos w New Jersey, skąd wyruszyli na wybrzeża Florydy i Nowego Orleanu przez Kalifornię aż do Waszyngtonu, skąd pojechali do Gór Skalistych w Colorado i wrócili do domu w Nowym Jorku. Taki pomysł na pełną wolności podróż gdziekolwiek, od razy zainteresował klasę; a w moich oczach pan Mays stał się najfajniejszym nauczycielem jakiego znałem. Jako żądne przygód dzieciaki ze studiów nie zabrali mapy. Nie było ograniczeń czasowych, więc po prostu jechali w tę stronę, w którą z grubsza chcieli, znajdując w końcu miasto, w którym mogliby zostać albo interesujące miejsce. Opowiedział nam, jak po spędzeniu tygodnia w Colorado, on i jego przyjaciele podróżując musieli przebyć wiele kilometrów kukurydzy, pól i jeszcze większej ilości kukurydzy. Przyjął, że byli gdzieś w Nebrasce lub Kansas, kiedy zdecydowali, aby zrzucić się i spędzić noc w hotelu. Zameldowali się w motelu w jakimś miasteczku, którego nazwę pan Mays, ledwo pamiętał, kiedy jeden z jego przyjaciół, zdał sobie sprawę że są gdzieś w pobliżu farmy jego dziadka. Nie był na 100 % pewny tego gdzie ona była, ale że byli odważnymi studentami, postanowili spróbować skontaktować się z dziadkiem swojego przyjaciela, aby odbić sobie koszta nocy w motelu. Nie umieli się dodzwonić na telefon dziadka, więc grupa stwierdziła że zabawnie będzie, jeśli po prostu do nich przyjadą. Przyjaciel Pan Maysa był pewien tego, że jego dziadkowie zaproszą ich do środka i nakarmią bez chwili wahania. Więc, grupa wyruszyła wiedząc że została im jakaś godzina do zmroku, szukali wygodnego domu, w którym mogliby odpocząć. W Kansas albo Nebrasce, gdziekolwiek mogło to być, nie ma wielu naturalnych znaków, które mogłyby poprowadzić zagubionych podróżników; wszelkie wskazówki dla kogoś, kto nie mieszka w tej okolicy, sprowadzają się do stwierdzenia „idź przed siebie przez kilka kilometrów, aż dotrzesz do pola kukurydzy, wtedy skręć w prawo w polną drogę prowadzącą przez inne pole kukurydzy; na prawo powinno być trochę pszenicy”. Więc, tak jak w przypadku większości strasznych historyjek, grupa się zgubiła. Nie chcąc przyznać się do porażki, jechali w nocy co chwilę źle skręcając, aż znaleźli się na zalesionej drodze, co do której przyjaciel pana Mays’a był pewien, że to przy niej mieszkają jego dziadkowie. Pan Mays opisał tę ścieżkę po prostu jako ”ciemną, mroczną drogę do piekła”. Nie byłem 100 procentowo pewien czy była prawda, ponieważ pan Mays był bardzo podekscytowany i nawet trochę śmieszny, gdy opowiadał o „drzewach niemal próbujących złapać samochód” i „czerwonych oczach niezliczonych zwierząt patrzących na nich z ciemności”. Tak czy inaczej, zwroty rodem z typowego horroru zadziałały na większości klasy; wszyscy byli przerażeni. Więc grupa ludzi jechała ciemną drogą przez jakieś piętnaście minut, aż wreszcie dojechała do polany i małego budynku, w którym paliły się światła. Było tam też coś, co wyglądało na silos. Po jakimś czasie doszli do wniosku, że ludzie którzy tam żyją, mogą im pomóc w kwestii tego, gdzie mieszkali dziadkowie ich przyjaciela; nadzieja ta wynikała z przekonania, że „w tej prowincjonalnej okolicy każdy powinien znać każdego”. Zatrzymali auto w pobliżu budynku. Kiedy z niego wyszli, zdali sobie sprawę, że wygląda to na jedno z tych miejsc, gdzie ktoś przechowywałby całą masę kurczaków, a nie przypomina domu. Światła mimo wszystko się paliły, więc stwierdzili, że mogą spróbować. Podeszli do budynku w grupie, patrząc na lekko uchylone drzwi. Otworzyli je i znaleźli wielkie, puste pomieszczenie. Zwisały tam fluorescencyjne światła, które oświetlały pokój, mniej więcej tak jasno, jak za dnia. Nie znaleźli tam nikogo. Nie było tam samochodu, ale jeden z przyjaciół pana Maysa był przekonany że widział tutaj kogoś, gdy się zatrzymali, więc zdecydowali że pójdą do środka i sprawdzą czy nie ma tam żadnego biura lub czegokolwiek, gdzie ktoś mógłby wciąż pracować. W innym wypadku, czemu oświetlaliby tak wielkie miejsce? W środku nie było żadnych drzwi; to była po prostu wielka, pusta sala. Grupa pokręciła się trochę po posiadłości i przeszła w pobliże silosu. Gdy podeszli bliżej, zauważyli coś, co w założeniu miało być drzwiami do piwnicy. Pamiętam, że w tym momencie pan Mays powiedział całej klasie, aby uczyli się z jego głupoty. Powiedział nam, że przed tamtym zdarzeniem, nie oglądał wielu horrorów. Niestety, nie zastanowił się dobrze, o przejściu przez te straszne drzwi w środku mrocznego, przerażającego, zapomnianego miejsca. Powiedział też, że był to jeden z największych błędów w jego życiu. Pan Mays powiedział całej klasie że opowie nam tyle, ile uważa, że powinien. Uważał, że byliśmy na tyle dorośli, aby to wytrzymać, lecz doradził każdemu kto był strachliwy aby opuścił klasę. Kilka uczniów spakowało ich rzeczy i szybko wyszła z klasy. Część z nich było palaczami i gdy tylko zobaczyła sposobność aby zapalić za szkołą, przed następną lekcją, od razu wyszła. Nie zastanawiałem się nad jego ogłoszeniem. Tak jak powiedziałem, byłem i jestem frajerem, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy, a pan Mays opowiadał historię lepiej niż ktokolwiek kogo pamiętam. Chciałem nauczyć się jak najwięcej od tego gościa, nawet jeśli, nie wierzę zbytnio w tą historię. Po tym jak część klasy wyszła, pan Mays kontynuował swoją historię. Tym którzy zostali, powiedział że on i jego przyjaciele otworzyli drzwi do piwnicy, uwalniając smród który określił tylko jako „najbardziej ohydną rzecz, której moje zmysły miały okazję doświadczyć”. Grupa nie była już dłużej skupiona na znalezieniu właściciela tej posiadłości, lecz byli skoncentrowani na znalezieniu źródła tego smrodu. Zeszli do piwnicy, która była oświetlona przez znajdujące się na suficie żarówki. Były one rozmieszczone sporadycznie na suficie korytarza. Ściany były pokryte blachą, podobną do tych na dachach farm. Korytarz był krzywy, sufit raz się podnosił, a raz opadał, jak tunel kopany na szybko i nie ruszany. Były tam miejsca, gdzie musieli prawie kucać, aby przejść dalej. Pan Mays powiedział, że najgorszą częścią tego wszystkiego, były ciągle migające żarówki. Czasami zachowywały się jak lampy dyskotekowe, co bardzo utrudniało poruszanie się przez wietrzne i liche korytarze. Z perspektywy czasu, był pewien że to jego umysł płatał mu figle, ale pamiętał, że przez ułamki sekund, widział rzeczy, których nie mogło tam być. Powiedział, że czasami, kiedy jesteś na czymś skupiony, albo jesteś czymś na tyle zdenerwowany, umysł zaczyna płatać różne figle; może on po prostu zacząć protestować, pokazując ci rzeczy lub ludzi, których tu nie ma. Zaczął kontynuować opisywanie korytarza. Ledwo siedziałem wtedy na krześle. Korytarz był zimny, wilgotny i wydawał się nieskończony. Pan Mays myślał, że znajdują się gdzieś pod ziemią, w ciemnym, strasznym lesie, przez który tu przyjechali, lecz nie mógł być tego pewien. Powiedział, że po przejściu około kilometra, natknęli się na drzwi. Były to proste, drewniane drzwi, ale wyglądało na to, że nie należą do jakiegoś podmiejskiego domu. Miały ładny design oraz wyglądało na to, że ktoś niedawno pomalował je na czerwono. Miały bardzo ładną klamkę oraz kołatkę. Były to drzwi, które mogłyby być użyte w nowym, ładnym domu, a nie w podupadłym, wykopanym w ziemi tunelu, który znajduje się nie wiadomo gdzie. Jego przyjaciel ostrożnie podszedł do drzwi, uważając na zwisającą z sufitu żarówkę, zwiększając niepewność grupy, co do stabilności „ścian” tego tunelu. Odwrócił się do grupy, której reszta była bardzo zdenerwowana i spróbował rozluźnić atmosferę śmiejąc się zanim powiedział , „Chyba powinienem najpierw zapukać”. Przyjaciel pana Mays’a chwycił kołatkę i kilka razy zapukał oraz kpiąc lekko zapytał, „Czy jest ktoś w domu?”. Grupa poczekała jakieś 30 sekund, zanim napięcie ustało. Człowiek, stojący obok drzwi, wzruszył ramionami i zaczął wracał do reszty osób, lecz kiedy to zrobił, żarówka między nimi, nagle eksplodowała. Wszyscy zasłonili oczy i popatrzyli na ich przyjaciela, stojącego obok drzwi. Kiedy opuścił jego ręce, jeden z kawałków blachy odpadł z prowizorycznego dachu. Krawędź blachy wbiła się prosto w czoło chłopaka, rozcinając je, przez co krew spłynęła po jego twarzy. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła go do tyłu, posyłając go na drzwi, tym samym je otwierając. Cała grupa pobiegła przez ciemność do jego przyjaciela, ledwo dostrzegając całkowicie ciemny pokój, który był przed nimi. Pan Mays jako pierwszy dobiegł do jego rannego przyjaciela. Uniósł jego głowę na swoje ramiona, natychmiastowo ściągając kurtkę i kładąc ją na czole swojego przyjaciela, aby zatrzymać krwawienie. Kiedy grupa się uspokoiła, pan Mays zauważył, że jego ramię, na którym spoczywała głowa przyjaciela, było całe mokre. Był tym zaskoczony i próbował rozwiązać ten problem, gdy jeden z przyjaciół zaczął mówić. Powiedział coś jakby „światła; musimy iść,” kiedy pan Mays coś zauważył. „Wiecie jak to wygląda, kiedy wyłączycie światło” powiedział klasie „i wszystko jest prawie całkowicie ciemne, z wyjątkiem nikłego światła żarówki, która „umiera” lub stygnie po jej wyłączeniu? Tam było mniej więcej tak samo, tylko że było ich bardzo wiele. Przynajmniej 20 żarówek oświetlało pokój kilka sekund wcześniej, lecz chwilę później, wyglądało tylko jak małe gwiazdy w ciemności. To było przerażające, lecz na pewno nie była to najstraszniejsza rzecz, jaką wtedy widzieli. Było tam tylko słabe światło, dochodzące z korytarza, który był za nimi i mimo to, że było słabe, oświetlało pokój wystarczająco aby zobaczyć sylwetki dziesiątek ludzi, stojących mniej niż 3 metry przed nimi. Gdy przyjaciel pana Maysa poszedł coś powiedzieć, jedna z żarówek po ich prawej stronie zaczęła migać. W tym momencie pozwólcie że się wtrącę i powiem, że pan Mays przeważnie był wesołym gościem. Miał taki ton głosu, który sprawiał, że aż chciało się z nim rozmawiać. W zasadzie, mógł powiedzieć „Panowie, chodzie poskakać z klifu!” i odpowiedziałbyś „Z chęcią panie Mays. Prowadź!”. Jest to dość radykalny przykład, ale rozumiecie o co chodzi. Był on bardzo charyzmatyczny. Całą tą historię opowiedział, jak jedną z tych strasznych historii, które opowiada się przy ognisku. Tak zmieniał głos, aby był on tajemniczy i przerażający, co zadziałało, lecz to, że trochę udawał, było zauważalne. Przypominam sobie, że w tym momencie historii, zmienił ton głosu całkowicie. Nie próbował już nikogo przestraszyć; można powiedzieć, że ta część była dla niego ciężka do opowiedzenia. Albo, był świetnym aktorem, albo było to dla niego naprawdę straszne przeżycie. Powiedział nam, że żarówka wróciła do życia i oświetliła stojącą przed nią grupę ludzi. W słabym świetle, dostrzegł dzieci, przynajmniej 20, lecz mogło być ich więcej. Wszystkie były ubrane w piżamy, które były postrzępione, podarte i zaplamione czymś ciemnym. Miały długie włosy; każde z nich wyglądało, jakby nie było u fryzjera od jego narodzin. Niektóre z dzieci, były prawie całkowicie zasłonięte przez swoje włosy; wyglądało też na to, że żadne z nich, nigdy nie widziało prysznica. Pan Mays powiedział nam, że najstraszniejszą częścią tego wszystkiego było to, że żadne z tych dzieci się nie ruszało. Wszystkie tylko stały, gapiąc się. Większość z nich, można było zobaczyć tylko dzięki temu, że nikłe światło, odbijało się od ich oczu. Cała grupa zamarła ze strachu na kilka sekund, kiedy usłyszeli coś, co brzmiało jak odległy skowyt zwierzęcia. Pan Mays opisał to, jako skomlenie psa, tylko nasilone. Gdy to usłyszeli, otrzeźwieli. W tym samym momencie, dzieci zaczęły się zbliżać. Przyjaciele podnieśli zranionego chłopaka i natychmiastowo wynieśli go z pokoju na korytarz. Po chwili pan Mays też się ruszył, lecz lekko się chwiał. Ruszył w lewo, próbując znaleźć ścianę, o którą mógłby się oprzeć i znalazł klamkę. Pociągnął ją, lecz ciągle miał w głowie obraz tych dzieci. Wyskoczył do drzwi, kiedy zauważył, co właściwie trzyma. Głowica prysznica wystawała z cementowej ściany. Coś z niego ciekło, ale było zbyt ciemno, aby powiedzieć, czym jest ta ciecz. Zdał sobie sprawę, że coś na niego kapało, lecz nie przejął się tym. Teraz w jego stronę zmierzały dzieci, cały czas jęcząc, słyszał jakiś zwierzęcy płacz w oddali, a w dodatku, jego przyjaciel był poważnie ranny. Gdy opuścił pokój, zwrócił uwagę na to, że było tam jeszcze kilkanaście głowic prysznicowych na ścianie, w pobliżu pojedynczej, ledwo świecącej żarówki. „Właśnie dlatego nazywam je „Prysznicami”, powiedział pan Mays. Byłem zafascynowany, siedziałem tak wychylony do przodu, na ile pozwalała mi ławka, czekając na więcej. „Zatrzasnąłem za mną drzwi” powiedział „i pobiegłem przez korytarz, szybciej niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory. Przybiegliśmy do auta i odjechaliśmy stamtąd szybko jak cholera.” (Kilku uczniów zachichotało gdy pan Mays użył słowa „cholera”) „Więc, gdy już skończycie dziś chodzić po domach, prosząc o słodycze, upewnijcie się, że wiecie, gdzie idziecie i nie wchodźcie do żadnych opuszczonych domów. Co prawda, tutaj w okolicy nie ma zbyt wielu, ale wszyscy jesteście bystrymi chłopakami. No, może z wyjątkiem Jerry’ego.” Klasa zaśmiała się, a nastrój poprawił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek, mówiący, o upływającym czasie. Pan Mays zapalił światło, podziękował wszystkim za wysłuchanie jego historii, przypomniał o pracy domowej na następny wtorek i życzył nam wszystkim wesołego i bezpiecznego Halloween. Wszyscy uczniowie rozgłaszali swoje teorie o historii, którą właśnie usłyszeli. „Założę się, że to była jakaś kryjówka szalonych Nazistów,” powiedziała jedna dziewczyna. „Myślę, że to były duchy dzieci, które zabił pies,” powiedział ktoś inny. Nie umiałem snuć żadnych teorii; ciągle byłem zaszokowany historią. Sposób w jaki pan Mays ją opowiedział, z tymi wszystkimi szczegółami, zostawił mnie z wrażeniem, że nie zrozumieliśmy całej historii. Parę dni później, zostałem po lekcjach i zapytałem go o to, jak naprawdę zakończyła się ta historia i co stało się z jego przyjacielem. Zaśmiał się i powiedział że z jego przyjacielem jest wszystko w porządku i powiedział mi w zaufaniu (tą część wyszeptał), „To prawdopodobnie było przez te dragi, na których wtedy byli.” Pan Mays puścił do mnie oko jakby mówił, „nie mów nikomu o tych dragach”, uśmiechnął się i wyszedł. Żyłem w tamtym miasteczku przez kilka miesięcy i wtedy szybko przeprowadziliśmy do Milwaukee, Wisconsin przez połowę kraju. Opowiadałem tę historię w okolicy przy ogniskach, za każdym razem lekko ją zmieniając, a kiedy stałem się starszy, co zawsze kończyło się sukcesem, zmieniałem zakończenie i przyjaciel ginął z utraty krwi, lub był on wciągany przez dzieci. Aż do studiów, nie miałem szansy, by pogadać z panem Maysem. Poszedłem na studia na północy Nowego Jorku, lecz nie z powodu tej historii. Studia były dla mnie miłym czasem; kontynuowałem bycie takim samym kawalarzem, jakim zawsze byłem. Na trzecim roku studiów, spotkałem się z panem Maysem, w barze, w którym byłem stałym bywalcem. Na początku, nie mogłem być pewien, że ta osobą, którą widziałem z głową leżącą w ramionach w barze, był pan Mays. Jedyną rzeczą, która zwróciła moją uwagę, była koszulka, którą ubierał do szkoły, gdy miał urodziny. Na koszulce widniał prosty napis: „Jestem solenizantem!” Powiedziałem grupie moich przyjaciół, aby chwilę poczekała, a ja zaraz do nich dołączę, wtedy podszedłem do człowieka przy ladzie baru. „Panie Mays?” powiedziałem, a mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie. Zajęło mu sekundę, aby spojrzał na moja twarz i uśmiechnął się, położył rękę na moim ramieniu i powiedział, „Witaj synu! Co tam u ciebie?” Mogłem wyczuć mocny zapach whiskey z jego ust, a jego twarz była zaczerwieniona. Po jego oczach, można było zauważyć, że jest pijany i nie ma pojęcia kim ja w ogóle jestem. „Panie Mays, jestem Jack. Byłem pańskim uczniem przez kilka semestrów, jakieś 6 lat temu.” Jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się lekko i przyjazne spojrzenie, które zawsze znałem, wstąpiło na jego twarz. Jego twarz przyjęła łagodny wyraz, uśmiechnął się i powiedział „Co tam u ciebie, Jack?” Rozmawialiśmy przez ponad 20 minut. Powiedziałem mu co robiłem przez ostatnie kilka lat, on tak samo. Najwyraźniej ciągle uczył w tej samej szkole, używając „tych samych, starych sztuczek” jak to nazwał. Zapytałem go czy wszystko w porządku i odpowiedział, że jest tak jak zawsze. Zajęło mi chwilę, aby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że tak właściwie, rozmawiam z nim jak z innym dorosłym. Za każdym poprzednim razem, kiedy rozmawiałem z panem Maysem, była to rozmowa ucznia z nauczycielem; lecz teraz, byłem gościem który siedzi ze swoim znajomym w barze. Niektórzy z moich przyjaciół już wyszli, a ja dalej piłem z panem Maysem. Powiedział mi wszystko o swoim rozwodzie i dzieciach. Były to rzeczy, o które wcześniej bym nie pytał, lub się nimi nie interesował. Lecz teraz, obchodziło mnie to; był dla mnie jak jeden z moich przyjaciół, a już nie jak idol. Był człowiekiem, który tak jak każdy ma problemy, a nie nieomylnym nauczycielem, tak jak kiedyś o nim myślałem. Po kilku godzinach, wspomniałem o historię związaną z „Prysznicami”. Opowiedziałem mu całą moja historię, związaną z miejskimi legendami i strasznymi historiami, a on po prostu się zaśmiał. Kiedy wspomniałem o tej historii, którą opowiedział nam lata temu, wyglądało na to, że czuł się niezręcznie. Skończył swoje whiskey, poprosił barmana o następne i odwrócił się do mnie. Stał się bardzo poważny. „Słuchaj Jack, nie wiem czemu opowiadałem tę historię co roku.” Jego słowa były niewyraźne, albo coś było nie tak z moim słuchem; byliśmy wtedy oboje dość pijani. „Mój terapeuta powiedział mi, abym to robił, kiedy byłem młodszy. Musiałem ją opowiadać ludziom, aby się z tym zmierzyć, czy coś takiego.” Pociągnął spory łyk swojego napoju. „Chwila, twój terapeuta?” Powiedziałem. Pan Mays zaśmiał się szczerze i spojrzał na mnie. „Oczywiście Jack. Myślisz, że coś takiego nie namieszałoby w psychice?” Byłem oszołomiony, lecz uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie. Zaczęło się robić bardzo dziwnie. „Ale chyba powiedziałeś, że wszyscy byliście na prochach? Nikt się poważnie nie zranił. Wszystko było z wami okej?” Przez kilka następnych sekund, jego smutek był niemal przesadzony. „Oczywiście, że nic nam się nie stało Jack. Myślisz że czemu tutaj jestem?” Byłem lekko zdziwiony. W głowie roiły mi się tysiące pytań, które chciałem mu zadać, lecz pozwoliłem mu kontynuować. „Niestety, Timowi się nie udało, Jack,” zaśmiał się; jego śmiech, zmienił się nagle w łzy. „Cholera, zabrały go, zabrały. Chociaż, nie jestem pewien. Gliny powiedziały nam, że byliśmy po prostu pijani. Gdy to zrobili odeszli i zniknęli nam z oczu. Nie wiedział. Nie widział ich, Jack” W tym momencie, jego twarz była jak z kamienia. Pan Mays kontynuował, tak jakbym znał prawdziwą historię, lecz nie znałem. Jego przyjaciel zniknął. Tego nie wiedziałem. „Chciałbym, aby chociaż znaleźli ciało. Wtedy moglibyśmy im pokazać,” pociągnął nosem. „To jest złe miejsce Jack. Nie wiem co mogę jeszcze powiedzieć. To jest złe miejsce.” Przez kilka minut mówił jeszcze o jego przyjacielu i o tym jak dobrze się bawili, zanim pojechali na tą wycieczkę i pozwoliłem mu mówić. Po kilku minutach, zadzwonił jego telefon. „Cześć skarbie,” wyszeptał do telefonu. „Za sekundę wychodzę. Ja J-„ Zająknął się „-ocham cię,” Osoba z którą rozmawiał, przerwała połączenie, a pan Mays musiał wyjść. „Miło było się z tobą spotkać Jackie. Masz łeb na karku chłopie. Pamiętaj, żeby go używać” Zmierzał do wyjścia z baru. „Panie Mays!” Krzyknąłem. „Tak, Jack?” Odwrócił się w moją stronę. „Powiedziałeś, że gdzie działa się ta akcja z prysznicami?” „Gdzie? Cholera, naprawdę o tym nie powiedziałem? Jest gdzieś za Zniszczonym Łukiem w Nebrasce. Pieprzone piekło na Ziemi, jeśli spytasz mnie o zdanie.” Pan Mays wyszedł z baru machając do mnie, uderzając w ścianę, ponieważ nie trafił w drzwi. To był prawdopodobnie ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałem. Nie będę w stanie powiedzieć mu, jaki miał wpływ na moje życie lub raczej, jaki ta historia miała wpływ na mnie. Nie będę w stanie opowiedzieć mu o wyprawie, na którą wybrałem się po tym jak ukończyłem 3 rok studiów, praktycznie powtarzając jeden do jednego wyprawę pana Maysa, na której był ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nigdy nie będzie wiedzieć o rzeczach, które widzieliśmy w tym miejscu. Czemu? Cóż, umarł około miesiąc później, Jego wątroba go zawiodła. Nie było aż tak źle, ponieważ jego rodzina była przy nim, gdy umierał. Umarł przy ludziach, którzy się o niego troszczyli i to jest wszystko, co chciałem by stało się takiemu człowiekowi jak on. Byłem w tym samym miejscu co on, kilka lat później. Właśnie tu rozpoczyna się moja historia. ---- Już wstałem, jestem na wpół trzeźwy i gotowy, aby opowiedzieć resztę tej historii dla was, Internetu i innych ludzi, których to obchodzi. Nie wiedziałem o tym, że pan Mays umarł, aż do kilku miesięcy po tym, jak odbył się jego pogrzeb. Na początku, chciałem znaleźć jego rodzinę, aby złożyć im kondolencje, ale nie byłem dobrym przyjacielem pana Maysa, ani nikim takim, więc ostatecznie tego nie zrobiłem. Dalej byłem na studiach, a po roku od naszego spotkania ukończyłem je. Ukończenie studiów w kierunku języka angielskiego, jako główny kierunek, nie było błędem, lecz nie było tym, co dałoby mi pewną posadę, zaraz po tym jak ukończyłem studia. Zaoszczędziłem znaczną ilość pieniędzy, kiedy byłem młodszy i zdecydowałem, że zasługuję na odrobinę wakacji. Zabrałem moje oszczędności, spotkałem się z moim przyjacielem Steve'em, spakowałem się i razem ze Steve’em wyjechaliśmy w podróż, chcąc jechać gdzieś w okolice Gór Skalistych. Żyłem blisko Littleton w Collorado, gdy byłem młodszy i pamiętałem, jak bardzo uwielbiałem to miejsce, więc wydawało mi się ono idealne. Wyprawa okazała się świetna. Dojechaliśmy gdzieś w okolice Parku Estes w Colorado, znaleźliśmy tani domek i wynajęliśmy go na około miesiąc. Dni były wypełnione odpoczywaniem, wycieczkami i rzeczach które akurat przyszły nam do głowy. Kiedy skończył się nam czas wynajmu, spakowaliśmy się ponownie i wyruszyliśmy z powrotem na wschód. Czasami podczas tej wyprawy, spotykaliśmy rdzennych mieszkańców z Parku Estes, w pobliskich barach. Nigdy z nimi nie wychodziliśmy, ani nic takiego; po prostu z nimi rozmawialiśmy, napiliśmy się z nimi, lub coś z nimi zjedliśmy. Jednej nocy, ci goście zapłacili rachunek i wyszli bardzo wcześnie; zazwyczaj zostawali tutaj do około drugiej nad ranem. Kiedy zapytaliśmy ich, czemu to zrobili, powiedzieli nam, że są umówieni ze swoimi kumplami i zapytali, czy do nich dołączymy. Że nie mieliśmy nic innego do roboty, wsiedliśmy z nimi do samochodu i pojechaliśmy z nimi na imprezę. Impreza była bardzo cicha i mało znacząca dla tej historii; mimo to, ważną rzeczą którą powinniście wiedzieć, jest to, że po jakimś czasie, wszyscy siedzieliśmy wokół ogniska i opowiadaliśmy sobie historie o duchach. W tym czasie, nie miałem już takiego poczucie humoru, jak wtedy, gdy byłem młodszy. Będąc lekko zestresowanym, zacząłem opowiadać historie, które pamiętałem z mojego dzieciństwa. Później opowiedziałem historię o „Prysznicach”, którą opowiedział nam pan Mays. Za każdym razem, kiedy opowiadałem tę historię, dodawałem coś od siebie. Ale jakaś część mojej podświadomości, która dalej szanowała mojego nauczyciela, kazała mi opowiedzieć tę wersję historii, którą opowiedział nam pan Mays. Większość moich opowieści podobała się ludziom, lecz „Prysznice” były ulubioną opowieścią wszystkich imprezowiczów. Steve i ja wróciliśmy do domu około 5 nad ranem. Kiedy jechaliśmy, spytał mnie o tą historię. Powiedziałem mu wszystko o panie Mays’ie, tej lekcji i moim zamiłowaniu do wszystkiego, co było związane z horrorami i im podobnym. Wtedy zasugerował, abyśmy spróbowali znaleźć to miejsce, kiedy będziemy jechać z powrotem do Nowego Yorku. Z początku byłem niechętny, dlatego, gdyż uważałem, że krążenie po Nebrasce przez wiele dni, szukając jakiejś starej farmy, która prawdopodobnie już nie istnieje, jest bezcelowe. Lecz mimo to, kilka dni zanim wyjechaliśmy z Colorado, powiedziałem Steve’owi, że to niezły pomysł. W najbliższym czasie, nie będziemy w stanie wyjechać na tak długi czas, więc stwierdziłem że możemy to zrobić, aby wykorzystać tyle ile możemy. Gdzieś w głębi serca, myślałem o tym jako o małej ofierze dla pana Maysa, człowieka, dzięki któremu, po dłuższym zastanowieniu, wiedziałem że chcę zostać pisarzem. W każdym bądź razie, opuściliśmy Colorado i pokonaliśmy długą i monotonną drogę do Zniszczonego Łuku w Nebrasce lub, jak to nazwał pan Mays, „Piekła na Ziemi”. Znaleźliśmy motel w mieście i chodziliśmy po okolicę przez kilka dni, przeszukując około kilku setek kilometrów, podążając za jakimikolwiek znakami, dzień po dniu. Pamiętałem, że pan Mays powiedział nam, że było to gdzieś w pobliżu Zniszczonego Łuku, ale nie wydaje mi się, aby podał jakieś szczegóły. Próbowaliśmy pytać miejscowych, czy wiedzą coś o „Prysznicach”, ale zazwyczaj, ludzie wpatrywali się w nas nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem lub przewracali oczami, gdy powiedzieliśmy gdzie dokładnie to miejsce jest. Jedyną osobą, która cokolwiek o tym wiedziała, była starsza pani, która pracowała w stacji paliw, na obrzeżach miasta. Nie pamiętam jej imienia, lecz ta kobieta, była jednym z tych wesołych, starszych ludzi, bardzo pomocnych, którzy wysłuchają czegokolwiek co masz do powiedzenia. Steve rozmawiał z nią przy kasie, a ta zapytała o naszą tablicę rejestracyjną, z uwagi na to, że byliśmy dość daleko od domu. Nie mieliśmy nic konkretnego do roboty, więc Steve i ja skończyliśmy rozmawiając z tą kobietą przez jakieś 15 minut, aż w końcu powiedzieliśmy o naszych poszukiwaniach miejsca znanego jako „Prysznice”. Na początku, kobieta nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, co miało sens, biorąc pod uwagę, że pan Mays nazwał tak to miejsce po jego wizycie w tym miejscu. Ale, kiedy zacząłem mówić o szczegółach, które zapamiętałem z historii, starsza pani wtrąciła się. Jej ton nie był pogardliwy ani nic takiego, ale mówiła bardzo zwięźle, a każde jej zdanie było przemyślane, od tego momentu. „Ludzie nie zajmują się już niczym związanym z tego typu rzeczami w tej okolicy,” powiedziała. „Wszystko to, stało się bardzo dawno temu.” Po tym zdaniu, znów spróbowała być pogodna jak poprzednio, lecz przeprosiła nas i wyszła do toalety, życząc nam szerokiej drogi. Steve i ja, wróciliśmy do auta bez słowa. Oboje myśleliśmy o tym, co powiedziała ta kobieta. Nie wyglądało na to że była zła, po prostu nie chciała już nic o tym słyszeć. Jechaliśmy z powrotem do hotelu, kiedy Steve coś powiedział. „Znaczy, jeśli miałbym żyć w miejscu, które kojarzy się z miejską legendą lub czymś takim, denerwowali by cię ludzie, którzy o nią pytają,” powiedział. „Ostatecznie zmęczył byś się ludźmi pytającymi o to, więc po prostu starałbyś się ich wystraszyć, aby się w końcu zamknęli, prawda?” Zgodziłem się ze Steve'em i ciągle jechałem, ale myślałem raczej o czym innym. Jeśli to była jakaś dobrze znana miejska legenda w tej okolicy, to czemu nikt inny, w całym mieście nic o niej nie wiedział? Ale udało mi się to zignorować. Żadne z nas nie było przerażone znalezieniem Pryszniców; ta mała wycieczka w naszej podróży była raczej jak polowanie padlinożerców, zwieńczeniem całych wakacji. Steve i ja byliśmy jak zwykli turyści, szukający miejsca w którym nakręcono film, lub coś takiego. Wplątaliśmy się w całą tą sytuację, z małymi oczekiwaniami i nikłą nadzieją, że będziemy w stanie odnaleźć to miejsce. Spędziliśmy kolejny dzień w Zniszczonym Łuku, a potem podjęliśmy kolejną próbę znalezienia Pryszniców. Nebraska nie jest tak strasznym miejscem jak się mówi, ale to naprawdę nie jest pocieszające. Znaleźliśmy tam bar i spędziliśmy w nim trochę czasu i to wkrótce rozciągnęło nasz „dzień wolny”. Kiedy wróciliśmy na drogę, zdecydowaliśmy, że będziemy omijać główne drogi, tak długo jak możemy. Wiedziałem, że to miejsce nie będzie gdzieś blisko autostrady i pamiętałem kilka szczegółów o gruntowej drodze, z historii którą opowiedział nam pan Mays, więc zaczęliśmy takich szukać. Był to dość daremny wysiłek; większość dróg w Nebrasce, ma gruntową nawierzchnię. Była siódma wieczorem, kiedy minęliśmy mały, ale gęsty las. Użyłem tego wyrażenia ot tak, ale las w Nebrasce, to jak oaza na pustyni. Drzewa były pełne i gęste. Słońce zachodziło i wjechaliśmy pomiędzy kilka tych drzew. Zgodziliśmy się, że to dawało więcej nadziei, niż cokolwiek innego. Nie było tu tak naprawdę drogi, ale wyglądało na to, że kiedyś mogła tu być gruntowa ścieżka, więc jechaliśmy mniej więcej tam, gdzie była. Jeżeli ten samochód, dał sobie radę w Górach Skalistych, gruntowa ścieżka w Nebrasce nie była żadnym problemem. Powoli poruszaliśmy się wzdłuż ścieżki, upewniając się, że nie ma tam żadnych zwalonych drzew albo skał, które uczyniłyby samochód bezużyteczny. Wtedy słońce zaszło. Było tam już dość ciemno za dnia, ale gdy nadeszła noc, to było coś całkiem innego. Miałem wtedy niejasne przeczucie, że znaleźliśmy miejsce, którego szukaliśmy, ale nie chciałem zapeszać, więc dalej jechaliśmy przez siebie. Wtedy nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, ale pojedynczym promieniom światła, udało się przedostać przez korony drzew, przez co sprawiały wrażenie, jakby gałęzie próbowały złapać samochód, tak jak Pan Mays wspomniał w swojej historii. Ciągle jestem przekonany, że sam wymyślił tę część o oczach zwierząt, bo najbardziej agresywnym zwierzęciem, jakie spotkaliśmy w tym lesie był martwy królik, leżący obok ścieżki. Nie miał żadnych oczywistych znaków śmierci; wyglądał, jakby po prostu położył się i nie zadręczał się wstawaniem. Jechaliśmy przez ciemność jakiś czas, aż znaleźliśmy polanę. Musieliśmy przesunąć przedtem kilka mniejszych gałęzi z naszej drogi, ale na wprost przed naszym zjazdem, było wielkie, martwe drzewo o bardzo dziwnym kształcie. Nie było opcji, żebyśmy je przesunęli, więc wysiedliśmy i włączyliśmy reflektory, w nadziei, że oświetli to naszą drogę. Poczuliśmy ekscytację, dziwnie połączoną ze strachem, kiedy zobaczyłem, co leży jakieś 15 metrów za polaną. Tam, w świetle reflektorów i księżyca, można było dostrzec coś, co przypominało stodołę. Nie była ona całkowicie normalna. Była dużo większa niż jakakolwiek stodoła, nawet taka z filmów; nie miała także żadnego zwieńczenia. Wyglądała jak mały magazyn. Nie byłem wtedy pewien tego, czy jest to miejsce którego szukamy, ale na pewno najbardziej je przypominało. Szedłem przez krzaki, aż znalazłem się jakieś 6 metrów od wejścia, przy którym nie rosła żadna roślinność. Nie wiem co właściciel zrobił z ziemią, ale na całej granicy, między budynkiem a roślinnością, nie było żadnego śladu po roślinach. Podszedłem do wejścia budynku, które stanowiły wielkie rozsuwane drzwi, a Steve podszedł do mnie z dwiema latarkami. „Więc chcesz tam od tak wkroczyć, bez żadnego światła?” zaśmiał się. Cicho się zaśmiałem i wziąłem od Steve’a jedną z latarek. Moja była mała, lecz dawała silne światło; była to taka latarka, którą turyści przymocowaliby do swoich plecaków, na wypadek gdyby wyszli sami na noc. Zadziałała dość dobrze. Złapałem metalowe drzwi obiema rękami, trzymając latarkę w ustach i szarpnąłem je. Poruszały się wolno, trochę skrzypiały, ale nie było opcji, abym dał sobie radę sam. Steve podszedł od tyłu, postawił latarkę na ziemi, chwycił drzwi i powiedział „Raz, dwa… Trzy!” Pociągnęliśmy drzwi z największą siłą jaką mogliśmy. Kiedy udało nam się przesunąć je o kilka centymetrów, musiały wrócić na swoje tory, ponieważ przesuwały się już wtedy bardzo łatwo, zatrzymując się z głośnym i głuchym łoskotem, kiedy się otwarły. Steve wziął swoją latarkę i ruszył za mną; ja byłem już w środku. Wnętrze pomieszczenia byłe wyjątkowo puste. Nie byłem całkowicie pewien, jak daleko jesteśmy od najbliższego domu lub miasteczka, lecz nie było tam żadnych śladów, które wskazywały by na to, że ktoś tu był w przeciągu kilku ostatnich lat. Nie było tam żadnych rozbitych butelek albo pustych paczek po chipsach; nie było tam nawet żadnych zwierzęcych odchodów lub roślin. Pokój był rozległy, dużo większy niż przeciętna ferma, ale nie szkaradzieństwo o rozmiarach magazynu, o którym mówił pan Mays opisał w swojej historii. Byłem pewien, że to po prostu jakaś szopa na narzędzia lub coś w tym stylu. Rozczarowany, pokręciłem się w pobliżu wejścia, kiedy Steve odważył się wejść w nieprzeniknioną ciemność. Kiedy przypominałem sobie kolejne szczegóły historii opowiedzianej przez pana Maysa, coś uderzyło we mnie jak worek cegieł; w historii pana Maysa, w pobliżu stodoły był silos. Wybiegłem na zewnątrz, moje oczy szybko przystosowały się ciemności, gdyż na zewnątrz było jaśniej niż w budynku. Rozejrzałem się dookoła biegając przy granicy budynku. Na pewno, jeśli kiedyś był tutaj silos, będą jakieś poszlaki. Ale, pomimo moich nadziei, nie było tam nic z wyjątkiem skupiska grubych krzaków po jednej stronie, krzaki, ziemia i las, z którego przybyliśmy. Wróciłem do budynku, sfrustrowany i zmęczony. Steve był podekscytowany, biegając z entuzjazmem po wnętrzu budynku. „Nawet jeśli znaleźlibyśmy głowicę prysznica lub rurę,” powiedział. „Wtedy wiedzielibyśmy, że to prawda. Po prostu pomóż mi szukać.” Nie chciałem psuć mu humoru; musiałem opowiedzieć historię kilka razy, ale on oczywiście nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że to nie jest właściwe miejsce. Nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, że budynek był dziwny. Był on jakby nie na miejscu i zbyt czysty, ale to nie było miejsce, w którym znajdowały się Prysznice. Pozwoliłem mu jeszcze trochę się rozejrzeć, po czym go zawołałem. „To prawdopodobnie najlepsze co znajdziemy,” powiedziałem „Ale to nie jest to. Pamiętasz silos?” Jego twarz zmieniła wyraz z podekscytowanego na zawiedziony w jedną chwilę, jak u dziecka które nie dostało swojego wymarzonego prezentu na urodziny. Poklepałem go po ramieniu. „To i tak jest dość spoko. Chodzi o to, że dalej możemy mówić ludziom o tym co znaleźliśmy.” Szybko powróciłem do moich starych nawyków. Steve zaśmiał się. „Ta, chyba możemy. Na pewno jest dość straszne. Powinniśmy zrobić kilka zdjęć jako dowód, co nie? Zgodziłem się z nim. „Skoczę szybko po aparat,” powiedział i zerwał się do wyjścia. Zostałem sam. Kiedy byłem tam samemu, było bardzo cicho. Mogłem usłyszeć jedynie cichy dźwięk Steve’a biegnącego przez krzaki do auta, ale kiedy był już wystarczająco daleko, wszystko ucichło. Nie pamiętam nawet, abym słyszał dźwięk wiatru, lub cykania świerszczy, kiedy szedłem dalej w ciemność z latarką w dłoni. Byłem przekonany, że tam musi coś być. Kiedy podszedłem do kąta, dźwięk mojej stopy ocierającej się o ziemię, został zakłócony przez głuchy łoskot. Zatrzymałem się i próbowałem domyślić się, co to mogło być. Gdy postawiłem mocniej stopę na ziemi, usłyszałem go ponownie. Nadepnąłem raz jeszcze i zdałem sobie sprawę, że podłoga na której stoję, zakrywała jakąś dziurę. Podszedłem do ściany patrząc uważnie na podłogę, próbując znaleźć jakieś dziury bądź szpary. O ile było mi wiadomo, podłoga pokrywająca tą dziurę była dość solidna, więc byłem przekonany, że znalazłem jakąś klapę lub właz. Słyszałem, że Steve wracał do budynku przez krzaki, kiedy krzyknąłem „Steve! Chodź tutaj, tu jest jakaś dziu-„ Kiedy miałem powiedzieć „dziura” skoczyłem odrobinę, licząc, że zdołam stworzyć dźwięk, który usłyszałby po wejściu do budynki. W momencie w którym moja stopa zetknęła się z podłogą, poczułem, że podłoga się zarwała. Nie pamiętam dobrze upadku, ale przypominam sobie rozłupywanie się drewna. Pamiętam światło z latarki Steve’a, oświetlające całkowitą ciemność. Nie spadłem z dużej wysokości, ale musiałem upaść w jakiejś dziwnej pozycji, gdyż jestem pewien tego, że straciłem przytomność na przynajmniej kilka sekund. Kiedy się obudziłem, patrzyłem na jasne światło. Od razy naszły mnie myśli o słynnym „chodzeniem w stronę światła”. Byłem wściekły na samego siebie. „Umarłeś w Nebrasce, Jack? Naprawdę wiesz jak skopać sprawę”.” Moje potępianie siebie samego w zaświatach, zostało przerwane przez dźwięk brzmiący jak głos Steve’a. „Jezus, Jack! Jack słyszysz mnie? Stary, obudź się. Obudź się do cholery!” krzyczał. Udało mi się oderwać głowę od podłogi na tyle, aby Steve’owi ulżyło. Ból w mojej głowie był okropny, ale w porównaniu z bólem, który przeszywał moje kolano, był niczym. Wiem, że miałem wstrząs, ale ból w kolanie był dużo bardziej dokuczliwy. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, aż znalazłem moja małą latarkę. Wtedy usiadłem i zapewniłem Steve’a. „Wszystko w porządku, po prostu coś stało mi się z kolanem. No i dosyć mocno walnąłem się w głowę.” „Bogu dzięki. Myślałem, że nie żyjesz. Wyobraź sobie, umieranie w pieprzonej Nebrasce. To byłoby żałosne.” Jego słowa trochę mnie rozbawiły, ale powstrzymałem się; najmniejszy ruch głową, bolał w cholerę i dostawałem zawrotów głowy. „Może lina?” powiedział Steve. „Co?” Zapytałem się cicho. „Mam iść po linę, czy widzisz tu jakąś drabinkę?” Obejrzałem ściany które mnie otaczały; były z gładkiego cementu. Nie było mowy, żeby udało mi się po nich wspiąć. „Ta, skocz po linę,” powiedziałem. „Jest zakopana pod całym naszym sprzętem. Chyba jest w czerwonym plecaku, ale nie jestem pewien. Steve skinął głową, powiedział mi żebym się trzymał i wróci za chwilę, a następnie odbiegł. Cisza która potem mi towarzyszyła była niepokojąca. Kiedy przestałem słyszeć odgłos kroków Steve’a nade mną, byłem w stanie usłyszeć tylko buczenie, które słyszy się podczas całkowitej ciszy połączonej z pulsowaniem w mojej głowie. Doczołgałem się do najbliższej cementowej ściany i oparłem się o nią, odpoczywając i oddychając głęboko by się uspokoić. Cement za moimi plecami był nienaturalnie zimny. Było lato, więc miałem na sobie tylko cienki t-shirt, ale mimo to, czułem się, choćbym opierał się o lód. Siedziałem w piwnicy czekając na Steve’a, i zacząłem się czuć zaniepokojenie. Czułem się jak idiota, przez to, że tu spadłem; czułem też ból ze wszystkich moich ran. To wszystko zniknęło i poczułem jedno uczucie, kiedy usłyszałem coś, co brzmiało jak oddech, gdzieś po mojej lewej. Usiłowałem się przekonać, że to tylko moja głowa płata mi figle, na kilka chwil przed tym, jak przypomniałem sobie całą historię pana Maysa. Kiedy usłyszałem ją w klasie po raz pierwszy, kilka lat temu, czułem raczej podziw niż strach. Ale teraz, siedząc w ciemnej piwnicy, znajdującej się w środku Nebraski, poczułem coś, czego nie czułem od dawna; nie można tego opisać nawet słowem „strach”. Kiedy tam siedziałem, poczułem wszechogarniający lęk. Skierowałem światło mojej latarki na lewo, czyli w kierunku z którego pochodziły dźwięki. Światło nie dotarło na drugą ścianę; była za daleko. Ale pocieszyło mnie to, że nic tam nie było. Oddychałem głęboko przez kilka sekund, po czym usłyszałem kolejny hałas w ciemności. Był on bardzo krótki i nie mogę być pewny, czy to moje ciało ruszyło się i tego nie zauważyłem. Myślałem, że słyszałem dźwięk drapania, jakieś 3 metry ode mnie. Brzmiało to jak hałas, który wydaje twoja stopa, gdy chodzi się przez gruntową drogę. Zanim mogłem zareagować, usłyszałem kolejny oddech po mojej lewej, tym razem bliżej. Nie było opcji, aby było to prawdziwe. Nie widziałem w tym budynku nawet pajęczyny, a teraz przekonywałem się, że słyszę oddech po mojej lewej? Byłem zły na samego siebie, że denerwowałem się czymś takim. Mówiłem sobie, że to tylko mój mózg płata mi figle i mam halucynacje. Powiedziałem sobie, że podczas ciszy w ciemności, ludzki mózg sam wytwarza sobie dźwięki, aby zapełnić pustkę lub sprawia, że wydaje ci się, że widzisz rzeczy których nie ma. Nakazałem swojemu wewnętrznemu sceptykowi się uspokoić; zadziałało. A właściwie działało, dopóki nie zauważyłem dziwnego błysku przede mną. Nie mogę być całkowicie pewien co to było, ale słyszałem dźwięki stóp drapiących podłogę i zacząłem czuć narastający lęk. Zdecydowałem, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie wyłączenie mojej latarki, zakładając, że jeśli nie mogą mnie zobaczyć, nie mogą do mnie przyjść, czymkolwiek mogą „one” być. Wyłączyłem moją latarkę i ogarnęła mnie nieprzenikniona ciemność. Żarówka w latarce powoli gasła, kiedy się ochładzała i wsadziłem ją do mojej kieszeni, jednocześnie przyciskając plecy, w kierunku zimnej ściany z cementu w próbie wstania. Udało mi się wstać na nogi, a właściwie stopy i odkryłem, że nie mogę obciążyć w żaden sposób mojego zranionego kolana. Dokuśtykałem do kąta pomrukując, aby pozbyć się niepokojącej ciszy. Zawołałem Steve’a tak głośno jak umiałem, ale nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi. Prawdopodobnie grzebał w bagażniku szukając liny. Gdzieś tutaj musiała być drabina czy coś. Cały czas coś pomrukiwałem, a moje tętno, które waliło mi przedtem jak młotem, zwolniło do odpowiedniego rytmu. Poruszałem się obok ściany, opierając o nią całe ciało, próbując odciążyć moje ranne kolano. Przeszedłem jakieś 30 metrów, kiedy uderzyłem głową w coś znajdującego się przede mną. Przewróciłem się na ziemię. Mój wstrząs musiał wzmocnić ból, bo był wręcz oślepiający. Wyciągnąłem moje obie ręce do mojego czoła, kiedy poczułem coś ciepłego i mokrego na moich palcach. Szukałem przecięcia na moim czole, ale żadnego nie znalazłem. Zacząłem desperacko szukać mojej latarki, kiedy siadłem i próbowałem cofnąć się do ściany. Złapałem latarkę w moją prawą dłoń, a drugą opierałem się o ścianę. Włączyłem ją i nakierowałem na miejsce w ciemności, gdzie przed chwilą leżałem. Podłoga była mokra, ale ziemia zmieniła kolor, którego była ciecz. Próbowałem skupić mój wzrok na kałuży, próbując przekonać siebie, że to była moja krew, kiedy zobaczyłem kolejną kroplę wpadającą do kałuży. Słowa nie mogą opisać jak czułem się wtedy, kiedy ponownie usłyszałem dźwięk kapania i zobaczyłem kolejną kroplę wpadającą do kałuży. Wydaje mi się, że widziałem skąd ten dźwięk pochodzi, ale bez końca próbowałem się przekonać, że się mylę. Podniosłem latarkę i skierowałem ją na źródło cieczy. Tym co przyciągnęło moją odwagę, była rura odstająca od ściany przynajmniej na 30 centymetrów. Metal był zardzewiały i pęknięty; mała ilość cieczy wydostawała się przez pęknięcie. Na końcu rury była zwykła głowica prysznicowa, skierowana w dół. Znasz to uczucie, kiedy serce podchodzi wam do gardła? Tak się czułem, i natychmiastowo zwymiotowałem. Wymiociny wylądowały na całych moich butach, ale to było w tym momencie najmniej istotne. Zignorowałem ból w moim kolanie i ruszyłem powoli wzdłuż ściany tak szybko jak mogłem. Słyszałem jakiś hałas, ale nie mogę być pewien, czy to nie były dźwięki mojego ruchu, lub czegoś obok mnie. Udało mi się kucnąć pod następną głowicą prysznica. Wisiała wyżej niż poprzednia, ale wyglądało na to, że przecieka tą samą cieczą co poprzednia. Co rusz musiałbym schylać się lub wchodzić pod kolejny metalową rurę, kolejną głowicę prysznica. Zaczęły przeciekać bardziej obficie, ale ciecz była zbyt gęsta, by wylecieć tak łatwo. Pokój zaczął śmierdzieć. Natychmiastowo przypomniałem sobie sposób, w jaki pan Mays go opisał. Złapałem moją koszulkę i przyłożyłem ją do nosa idąc dalej, lecz nie zatrzymało to natychmiastowo smrodu. Śmierdziało jak wymiociny; śmierdziało jak odchody; śmierdziało jak spalone włosy; śmierdziało jak zgnilizna. Ciągle poruszałem się podpierając się o ścianę, kiedy wpadłem na jakieś wyjście. Uderzyłem twardo w ziemię, adrenalina płynęła w moich żyłach; niestety dalej czułem ból. Wciąż miałem latarkę w dłoni; z jej pomocą obejrzałem moje otoczenie. Przede mną było jakieś wyjście. Były tam drzwi, lecz wyglądały na bardzo stare. Były one dosyć ładne, klamka i kołatka były stylizowane na opryskliwego demona. Czerwona farba powoli od nich odchodziła, wręcz odrywała się płatami i spadała na ziemię przede mną. Niezdarnie wstałem i wyłamałem drzwi, ledwo mijając kawał metalu, znajdującego się przede mną. Teraz się czołgałem; nie było opcji, abym mógł biec. Ściany i sufit były pokryte metalem, takim jaki była na dachówkach tej farmy. Wielkie kawałki drewna usztywniały kawałki metalu, trzymając cały prowizoryczny tunel. Nie mogłem normalnie iść, gdyż ryzykowałbym przecięcie się na metalu lub walnięcia się o drewno, co spowodowałoby spory ból lub nawet wstrząs. Przeszedłem przez kilka mil, wpadając na ściany co rusz, ponieważ ścieżka wydawała się wić jak wąż. Nie miałem pojęcia gdzie byłem, przez tą dziurę którą wpadłem, ale powiedziałem sobie, że na końcu jest wyjście. Gdyby nie to, że się czołgałem, na pewno skończyłbym dużo gorzej. Były miejsca w tunelu, w których obniżał się do niecałego metra. Nie zawalił się, ponieważ sufit był wyłożony metalem. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, ktoś musiał go tak zbudować. Wtedy miałem to gdzieś. Ciągle sobie powtarzałem, że nic za mną nie ma, lecz przysięgam, że słyszałem odgłosy drapania ziemi kilkanaście centymetrów za mną. Moje jeansy co rusz ocierały się o nogi, przez co czułem jakby coś mnie dotykało i nawet teraz ciągle nie jestem całkowicie pewien, czy było tak jak myślałem. Czołgałem się i czołgałem, aż dotarłem do wzniesienia. Spojrzałem z radością przede mnie; były tam drzwi do piwnicy. Były one zrobione z drewna; wiedziałem to ponieważ widziałem, że prześwituje przez nie światło. Nie mogłem być pewien, ale pomyślałem, że to światło może pochodzić ze świateł samochodu. Poza tym wszystkim, byłem niezmiernie szczęśliwy, że znalazłem wyjście. Przeczołgałem się do drzwi i spróbowałem je wyważyć. Drgnęły, lecz nie otworzyły się. Zacząłem krzyczeć, lecz moje gardło paliło z bólu. Udało mi się wydobyć z siebie tylko dźwięk brzmiący jak przenikliwy płacz; brzmiało to jak umierające zwierzę. Upadłem z wyczerpania i bólu, moje oczy wpatrzone były w szpary w drzwiach, przez które wpadało światło. Byłem tak blisko wyjścia; praktycznie je czułem. W tym momencie mojej cichej porażki, usłyszałem dźwięk, który bez wątpienia wydawało coś, poruszającego się przez tunel. Brzmiało to, jakby coś było ciągnięcie po podłodze. Poruszało się przez chwilę, zamierało i znów ruszało. W moim brzuchu nie pozostało nic, co mogłoby ze mnie wyjść, lecz zaczęło zbierać mi się na wymioty. Zebrałem się lekko do kupy i spróbowałem podnieść moją rękę wystarczająco, by skupić światło na tunelu. Ciągle nie mogę wytłumaczyć tego, co zobaczyłem. Wiem co tam widziałem, lecz nie umiem przekonać sam siebie, że to coś było tam naprawdę. Nie mogę przestać sobie mówić, że miałem halucynacje. Widziałem dziecko w brudnej piżamie. Była ona poplamiona czymś ciemnym i brązowym, z kilkoma plamami w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni. Dziecko było bardzo wątłe, jak na obrazkach, które przedstawiają ofiary obozu śmierci. Widziałem tylko jedno oko, prześwitujące przez brudne kępki włosów, gdyż odbijało ono światło mojej latarki. Były one tak długie, że sięgały aż do palców u rąk, które były oblepione ziemią. Chłopiec, lub dziewczyna, nie jestem całkowicie pewien jakiej było ono płci, poruszało się powoli w moim kierunku z wyraźną trudnością. Nie oddychało ono ciężko, ale wyglądało na to, że każdy ruch wysysał z dziecka całą jego energię. Jedną z najstraszniejszych rzeczy było jego oko, które wręcz mnie zmroziło. Widziałem je tylko dlatego, że odbijało się od niego światło mojej latarki, lecz mimo to, mogłem zobaczyć w nich gniew lub głęboką nienawiść, czy coś takiego. W tym momencie, nawet moja Angielszczyzna nie może wyrazić całej tej sytuacji. Byłem pewien, że to dziecko chciało mnie skrzywdzić. Czy to była halucynacja czy nie, to coś się zbliżało. Zacząłem płakać. Podchodziło bliżej i bliżej, kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk za mną. „Hej, Jack,” wyszeptał głos. Byłem pewien, że był to Steve. Próbowałem coś odpowiedzieć, w pełni planując powiedzieć, „Otwórz to i pomóż mi stąd wyjść.” Mimo to, w moim obecnym stanie, jestem pewien, że brzmiało to jak zniekształcony nonsens. Drapałem drzwi, pchając je ze wszystkich sił i w końcu straciłem kontakt wzrokowy z dzieckiem. Kiedy to się stało, latarka stoczyła się po wzniesieniu gdzieś do stóp dziecka. „Co widzisz?” zapytał mnie głos. „O czym ty gadasz?” Zamknąłem moje oczy. Pamiętam, że słyszałem odpowiedź pomiędzy słowami „Po prostu na to spójrz. Powiedz mi co widzisz,” ale moje własne krzyki frustracji zagłuszyły je. Paplałem coś niezrozumiale jak maniak, kiedy głos powiedział do mnie spokojnie, „Odpocznij przez chwilę. Zajmę się tym.” To oświadczenie dotarło do mnie po chwili, kiedy mocno zacisnąłem moje oczy. „Steve, po prostu to zrób. Po prostu je otwórz, proszę,” Zachlipałem. „Po prostu pomóż mi się stąd wydostać.” Mój głos zaczynał być głośniejszy, „Steve, jasna cholera, otwórz te pieprzone drzwi.” Otworzyłem moje oczy na ułamek sekundy, lecz zobaczyłem tylko czarne włosy, zwisające przed moją twarzą oraz małą iskrę światła ukrytą w plątaninie włosów. Zamknąłem moje oczy i krzyknąłem z całych sił, „Otwórz te pieprzone drz-„ Drzwi za mną otworzyły się i wpadłem na ziemię, biorąc oddech świeżego powietrza. Moje oczy były ciągle zamknięte, ale pierwszą rzeczą którą zrobiłem, było rozpaczliwe szukani drzwi do piwnicy i zamknięcie ich. Kiedy to zrobiłem, wziąłem głęboki wdech i otworzyłem moje oczy. Zobaczyłem stodołę przede mną, oświetloną przez światła samochodu. Moja głowa pulsowała bólem. Byłem pokryty ziemią i cieczami, których pochodzenie mnie nie obchodziło. Moje kolano było, w najlepszym wypadku zwichnięte. Lecz pomimo to, wyszedłem z tunelu. Wziąłem głęboki wdech, schowałem głowę w rękach i powiedziałem „Steve, czemu po prostu nie otworzyłeś tych cholernych drzwi?” Czekałem na odpowiedź, lecz żadnej nie usłyszałem. „Steve serio,” zacząłem „Do cholery, drapałem, krzyczałem drżąc o własne życie,” Powiedziałem i spojrzałem za siebie. Mój żołądek znowu był na krawędzi, gdyż znowu się podniósł. Jedyną rzeczą znajdującą się za mną, była wielka kępa krzaków, które widziałem kiedy badałem granice budynku. Byłem wściekły. „Steve, to nie pora na takie rzeczy. Wyjdź z tych pieprzonych krzaków.” Przygotowywałem się do tego żeby wstać, gdy usłyszałem krzyk z przodu budynku. Latarka podskakiwała w ciemności. Steve biegł do otwartych drzwi budynku, wykrzykując moje imię i mówiąc mi, abym się nie martwił. W tym momencie musiałem stracić przytomność. Kiedy się obudziłem, Steve stał obok mnie, desperacko próbując mnie obudzić. Jego słowa praktycznie nie miały sensu, przynajmniej dla mnie. Pomógł mi wstać i odprowadził mnie do auta. Kiedy odchodziliśmy, zobaczyłem moją latarkę na zewnątrz drzwi do piwnicy, światło gasło. Steve zabrał mnie do auta i pojechał do najbliższego szpitala. Zasnąłem, lecz powiedział mi, że jechał przez jakąś godzinę, aż znalazł główną drogę. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym opowiedział mu kiedyś całą historię. Wydaje mi się, że jest przekonany o tym, że byłem ranny od upadku. Nigdy naprawdę o to nie pytał i nie utrzymywaliśmy długo kontaktu. To nie tak, że umyślnie poszliśmy własnymi ścieżkami, po prostu jakby przestaliśmy razem wychodzić po tej wycieczce i poszliśmy swoimi ścieżkami. Nigdy w pełni nie zrozumiałem co się stało tej nocy. Jest wiele rzeczy, które da się wyjaśnić jako zwykłe halucynacje, ale dalej pozostaje wiele rzeczy, które nie mają sensu. Głowice prysznica faktycznie tam były, i coś z nich ciekło. Drzwi były prawdziwe, tunel był prawdziwy. Większość pozostałych rzeczy może być częściowo wytłumaczona, jeśli mogę się przekonać, że to był bardzo zły wstrząs, bardzo, bardzo zły wstrząs. Ale jedyną rzeczą, której nie mogłem w żaden sposób wyjaśnić, były drzwi do piwnicy które były zamknięte, a w jednej chwili otwarte. Jestem tak sceptyczny jak zawsze byłem, ale wierzę w to co stało mi się w Prysznicach. Nie jestem z tego powodu odludkiem, lub uważany za debila. Dużo piję, lecz wciąż funkcjonuję. Ale, nigdy nie wrócę do Nebraski; nikt mnie nigdy do tego nie przekona. Nie oglądam też horrorów; nie ma nic zabawnego w byciu całkowicie przerażonym. To tyle, naprawdę. Moja historia nie ma typowego zakończenia. To doświadczenie mnie zmieniło, to prawda. Ale nie ma opcji, abym coś zmienił lub to przezwyciężył. Nie umiem się nawet przekonać, że miałem po prostu halucynacje. Uwierzcie mi; próbowałem przez lata. Uprzedzając to, nie ma żadnego sposobu aby znaleźć informacje o Prysznicach. Legenda nie wykracza poza klasę pana Maysa. Nikt nie opowiadał tej historii dzieciom, aby trzymać ich z dala od pewnych miejsc lub aby je nastraszyć; ona nie była po prostu znana. Wydaje mi się, że to jest sens całej tej historii. Chcę aby ludzie wiedzieli, z pierwszej ręki, jakie jest to miejsce. Albo to uzasadnienie pijaka lub dzieciaka wewnątrz mnie, który chce rozprzestrzeniać historie takie jak ta. Nie wiem; nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale, teraz już ją opowiedziałem, dla ludzi chcących kształtować i krzywić ich potrzeby. Co ważniejsze, w końcu wyszła ona z mojej głowy. Jest już późno i idę się znów napić. Na razie. ---- Tłumacz: Shayminite Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Creepypasta miesiąca